Protector of the Heart of the Moon
by saixthelunardiviner
Summary: sesshomaru's mate chooses his fathers side over his. will she be able to keep his fathers dream alive for their family?
1. Chapter 1

The night smelled of smoke and tears, and the crackling of the burning building could be smelt for miles even for the humans. Long golden hair swayed in the breeze as the young sorceress demon sat praying, tears dripping off her chin as she sat waiting for her lady to reach the top of the hill with her burden. She knew that her mate's father had died and that her mate would never admit how much he would be hurt, by both his father's demise and by her betrayal.

In all but a second she heard the cries of a new born and she smiled knowing that lady Izayoi was close. Whipping the oozing tears from her eyes and to preserve what little dignity she had left she stood and stiffened her poise ready to defend. A low grumble from behind her reminded her that she had borrowed a very important steed from her mate's stables. Ah and Un were standing behind her with long solaced laced expressions. They were far from dumb creatures and knew that after that night they were never going to see her or the new member of the pack.

Hinata took a deep breath and combed her fingers threw her waste length pony tail flipping it back over her shoulder, and strode forward. "Lady Izayoi I am here to help my lord would have wanted his pup to be raised around at least one demon. Though I am sure he would have wanted to be that demon, but as of now that cannot be helped. There are clothes for you to change into. In the saddle bag hurry now we do not have much time." She explained

Izayoi to stun to respond just nodded and looked down at her new arrival. Hinata sighed and held out her arms. "Let me, my lady, you will be safe even so." Reluctantly the scared new mother handed her burden to her new companion. As she rummaged through the saddle bag to retrieve new clothes Hinata held her hand above the infants face and released her magic. A glow a green and blue dance above the crying infant for only a moment before he quieted and began to watch balls of energy dance. Lifting and swaying her wrist creating different swirls of energy while at the same time weaving a very special spell to help the child grow up normally even just for a few years. It would not change his appurtenance only slow his growth so that it would not pain him. He was after all not full demon.

Life was not pleasant to those of difference. Hinata knew this because she was the rarest demon known to existence. She knew what it would take to protect her wards, into the mountains to live alone until the child was out of danger from everyone including his own family. She stared into his now focused face. She smiled and shifted his tiny form closer to herself knowing that all dog demons including hanyou babies, and she had lived long enough in the inu community to know what an inu needed. She would help her deceased father in law's mate to learn this.

A rustling noise came from two directions one was further away than the other. She took the quieted knew baby to his mother and put them on the two headed and gave the animal the order to move. "I will follow shortly. You will be safe where he is taking you." She explained as she watched them move away from her. Izayoi nodded and held her child closer to her.

Hinata turned back towards the fire and knelt to her knew. Drawing upon her magic she stretched out her conscious and felt around the building searching without hope that maybe someone was alive. Her mate could feel her magic and she knew it because he flared his youki just slightly to let her know he was there.

Taking a deep breath to conceal her fear of what must be said she look to the side. He was standing there glowing like a god. Dressed in his armor that covered his white hoari and hakamas. His face was altogether unpleasant.

Steading her resolve she spoke first as to cut him off from his rage. She knew that he could smell the pup and the smoke. That gave away everything and she know she would have to use magic as well as take detours to dissuade him from following. "You should not take your anger out on the child, it was not his fault. Nor was it his mothers. You should know that you're... our fathers death was that of his own making. Just as it would have been of yours if you were in his situation." she glared at him with as much strengthen she could muster.

"Even so." he responded with a dead monotone. "You have betrayed him for filth of a human. He must not have made much difference on you." as he paused she could see and feel a flash of pain. "Nor have I and now I see what your kind has done to the great demons of the world and why I was warned so before we mated."

A ball of agony swelled in her throat giving her no way to retort to his verbal lashing. With no time to respond he turned from her and walked away from her in the direction of the flames. She knew that even if he looked like he was walking away he could still find her if he wanted and that with that she would still have to be careful when she returned to her wards.

The wind pushed at her hair as she took a few steps back before turning on the ball of her foot and bolting in the complete opposite direction of izayoi and to the child she would call her nephew. She knew that it was the only way to protect them, she hoped.

He sat and watched the flames as his anger burned brighter. How they could do this to him, he thought as he felt his one and only love, his mate retreat from him. He would not follow her and as much as he wanted to he would not follow Ah Uns sent that lead up and into the mountains. He would not kill innocents as much as he wanted to wring the life from the women who caused this disaster, he would not.

He watched the flames burn down and the smell of burning flesh dissipate. He knew there would be nothing left of any human with as hot as the blaze had gotten. The wood from the building would fair not much better. In the middle of the far building where he presumed was the birthing rooms he could see a form, a body that laid against what was a wall. Still as stone and yet still looked triumphant.

He could take no more. Sesshomaru looked to the sky as a ball of light enveloped him and he took off. He had some affairs to take care of the first of which would be that damn dragon.


	2. Chapter 2

Four years later.

Hinata watch as her nephew played carelessly in the mud. His mother was off at the market taking care of the little food need that were required mostly for herself. Hinata hunted for what little meat they needed and she occasionally took the young hanyou with her to teach him the ways of the hunt. He was half human but he also had powerful inu demon in him and he would need the hunt to stay sane.

Inuyasha was currently digging in the sand when he stopped suddenly and lifted his head to the air. Squinting up he face he look back towards her and asked, "auntie what is that smell? It smells like the dear we at the other day before we cooked it." Hinata stood slowly.

Sniffing the air hopping to pick up on what the youngling had smelt, and still nothing. Not surprising seeing as how he was built for scents. So she reached out with her mind searching for anything that might have caused harm to any animal. There it was a lower level demon had come across a women.

Oh no. Hinata sprang forward and grabbed inuyasha by the hand and threw him onto her back as she sprinted forward toward the scene of the slaughter hoping it wasn't what she feared. Inuyasha closed his eyes to ward against the sticks and brush that flew past them as she rushed towards the scent that she could now smell. Which was still always off but she could finally smell the coppery smell of human blood and the tears she had come all too familiar with.

She stopped a ways off and dropped inuyasha in the brush. Kneeling down she crossed her lips with her finger hopping to silence the young Halfling from crying out. He looked in her eyes and with a small voice ask. "I smell mother is she going to be all right?"

Hinata almost broke as tears began to fill her eyes she looked away and said just loud enough for him to hear she replied with." I am not sure little one but I hope so." and with that she jump out of the bushes to engage what looking like a snake demon.

"What do we have here." hinata said with malice as she landed behind the demon and her hands began to crackle with magic. The snake demon slithered its head to look behind itself.

Its reply came as a hiss. "Nothing to concernsssss you. Just a mealsssss for me." she sneered in disgust at the demon and threw her hand across the air in front of her causing the snake to explode into mist. After the remains finally collapse to the ground she took a few steps forward. The body that laid there was a human women blood covered her abdomen and her left leg. Bite marks like the snake was trying to feed. A deep gash covered the top of her head. Daring to hope hinata's eyes traveled to the women's face and horror set in. there lying in the grass grasping to what little life remained was Izayoi.

No time remained and hinata knew it would take many hours to repair this type of wounds. Hoping against hope that this kind of power would not give them away she began. Placing her hands on Izayoi's face she began humming a tune and let a warm comforting magic flow from her hands. The more magic she released into healing the women in her lap the more pain flowed into hinata, she knew now she would not be able to heal everything.

Miles away in the castle of the west Sesshomaru sat at his desk brooding in silence. Jaken his new retainer had not bugged him in hours and it was kind of nice, but at the same time it allowed him to much time to think and that allowed him too much time to get angry at things he could not change.

That's when he felt it a stirring in his chest that he had not felt in a long time. It was magic that he had gotten used to over the years, a magic only he could feel when used in such massive quantities. It bloomed there in his chest calming his rage and even making his seem at peace. He wondered maybe she was trying to calm that brat with some light show or was she doing something else. That's when he began to feel an ache then a sharp pain that followed, and he knew what she was doing.

He jumped to his feet hoping he could get to her where ever she was and stop her from doing any further damage to herself. If only he know where to look. Sesshomaru took a sharp breath in as the pain sharped and suddenly he felt a tug to the south and he knew he would start there.

After several moments of searing pain Hinata couldn't handle it any longer and she broke the connection. she know that most of the major injuries was healed but not all there was one that she knew would end up killing the human if not now maybe years in the future. It was a small area in the women's head something that was not easily healed even in demons.

Hinata took a deep breath and surveyed her work. Izayoi's leg and stomach had been healed and the gash that made up the majority of the opening on her left leg only looked like a scratch now. The humans breathing had evened out and her heart rate was normal.

Hinata looked at izayoi's face to find her looking back at her in awe and she smiled. "thank you Hinata but you shouldn't have risked it not even for me." she said trying to make it seem like there was a choice and hinata knew better and she smiled back a waved it off. "It was nothing although we may need to head back to the house lest any other demon try to make a meal out of us." she helped the mostly healed human off the ground when inuyasha came running over.

"Mother are you all right, Auntie is amazing isn't she!" he exclaimed and he threw his arms into the air. His mother shook her head, "that she is." they began to walk back through the forest towards the little cabin that had been built for them. Hinata was sore still and was in need of rest although she had a bad feeling about sleep there was no stopping it after they were settled into their futons for the night.

Sesshomaru couldn't feel the tugging anymore it had stopped more than an hour ago but he couldn't stop searching. His inner demon grumbled the entire time wishing and preying to be released so he could find their mate. Sesshomaru was having none of it though he would not face her unless she came to him and he had made that promise to himself out of morning and anger. Although there were times he wished he hadn't, times like this included. Every now and again he could swear he had scented her, but then it would disappear like maybe he was hallucinating.

He convinced himself to look for maybe a day and if no luck he would return to his duties in the west. He slowed himself to a walk next to a river and was gazing around when on the other side he caught sight of what looked like a hole that a dog was digging. He frown jumping the river he landed next to the hold to survey it a moment longer.

The hole wasn't very deep, Sesshomaru could place his hand flat on the bottom of the hole and it wouldn't quite reach his elbow. The hole wasn't dug by any dog though, fingers had marked the side of the hole giving the impression that a person had dug it with their hands. With further inspection Sesshomaru found claw marks deepening inside the mud. Sesshomaru grunted and out of brief curiosity he sniffed the hole telling himself that it was to see what kind of demon had made it.

Sesshomaru sighed after the first sniff when he noticed that it was half human stench. After the second sniff he could almost half smell what seemed like his father but... not. This piques his interest and he turned away from the hold to scent the area some more. That's when he caught what he thought he would never smell. Peaches and a slight undertone of cherry blossoms was layered into the grass not far from the hole. Her scent her essence had been her no more than 12 hours from then.

Sesshomaru by this time could not help himself, on all fours he was scenting the area like a blood hound searching for what direction they could have gone. following the scent like an alcoholic searching for booze he stopped next to a clearing where he caught the scent of the half demon again, covering a bush as if he hugged it maybe. Then in the small clearing he found a bloody pile of goo that could have been a demon maybe. Sesshomaru sniffed some more and headed in the direction of two familiar scents and a strange one.

Hinata was have a hard time sleeping and she rolled over to find inuyasha sitting above his mother watching her sleep. As she observed him he seemed to be shivering slightly. Hinata could only smile as she thought about the instinct that had provoke that. Sitting up on her elbow she whispered, "Inuyasha, come here child you need your rest and if you must be close to her then sleep here so as not to hurt her."

Startled a little inuyasha shook his head and gathered his tiny body under him and made his way to her futon and curled against her facing his mother. Hinata wrapped her arms around his tiny frame to keep him warm taking the role of what she had seen mother inu had done wrapping herself around him as much as possible to give him a sense of security. His body immediately calmed and soon after she could hear his slight even snoring. She smiled and buried her nose into his hair cutting out all other scents, and fell asleep with the pup in her arms.

It took Sesshomaru several hours to find and keep the trail. Much to his disgust he had lost it several times and it was almost dawn. Breaking silently through the trees he came across a small home. Small maybe two bedrooms from the looks of it. There was a small fire pit out front of the building where he assumed many of the main meals were made. Off the left of the building he could see a small window. The house itself was place so far back into the woods nobody would have found it unless by accident. Sesshomaru slowly walked to the only window he had seen, by the overwhelming scents coming from that particular opening he could tell that they were in that particular room.

He leaned around to look in and saw three futons. One was smaller than the others but it was empty. The other two on the other hand. The one closest to the window held a human women and by her scent Sesshomaru could tell she was hurt. She smelled familiar but for the life of him he couldn't place from where. His gaze left her form and fell on the second futon which was place closer to the door that seemed to lead into the rest of the house. Two forms were in that bed, Sesshomaru immediately became jealous forcing himself to calm he noticed that it was a child no more than a few years old maybe four at max. The child was wearing something red that poked out from the blankets and his head was covering in long white hair and nestled in his white locks was ears that twitched and moved even in his sleep. Sesshomaru knew exactly what he had found and in a way he was glad he knew. He held back his glee for one moment to survey the women holding on the half demon.

Her hair was loose and fell across the pillow behind her. Her slightly pointed ears were exposed. He could tell that she was taking on the inu demoness roll here by the way she was curled around the little one. Slight movement from her arms caused him to look back to the child to see that he had awoken and was staring at him. The child wasn't afraid of him he could tell but still the child made a move as if to wake his bed warmer. Sesshomaru knew it was time to retreat to a safe distance for a while so he could observe.

Inuyasha opened his tiny eyes and looked out the window when he caught sight a man looking in. he wasnt afraid he knew not why, but he dicided that it was still wise to wake his auntie just in case he was suppose to be. He rolled over and glided his hand over his aunt's face rubbing her cheek and pushing gently into her face. She groaned very quietly as she opened her eyes. "What is it child sunrise isn't for a few more minutes." she mumbled as she attempted to roll onto her back to stretch.

"I know auntie, but I saw someone outside just now." he whispered his aunt immediately sat straight up and rolled him to the other side of her in a protective position. "Inuyasha, what did the person look like?" she whispered. Inuyasha frowned and tilted his head to the side. "I am not sure auntie but I can still smell him." he whispered back immediately taking her quiet voice as a Que.

Hinata froze slightly the young pup was not afraid even though it had been a man he had seen. Which also meant that he did not smell or sense any malice from the person that lurked beyond the walls. The fact the inuyasha could still smell him meant that he was either still close by watching or he had just left. She turned to her nephew and laid him down, "do not leave this bed I will go and check our surroundings. Understand me?" she said firmly.

Just as he nodded she stood up quickly and rushed out the door leading to a simple family room and headed for the only other door, the one that led to the outside. Hinata had no weapons she needed none she was a weapon. She knew that if need be she could take out an army. The only person she was constantly afraid of running into was the same person she would not be able to fight.

The area was clear and the chill from the night was already starting to wane. The sun had just barely began to peak above the hills in the east lighting the area with light she didn't need. She couldn't smell anything yet, Inuyasha sent was the only thing she could smell and she began to regret her bonding with her nephew. "damn." she cursed and she knew she was going to have to use her other senses.

Taking a deep she pushed her mind out into the forest in all directions. She pushed past all animal like minds such as rats and deer. Nothing stood out in alarm or took notice of her probing. Then like a lightning bolt she felt a youki. It pushed up against her magic and her mind in a familiar way. The entity that held such power didn't physically move towards her but she could feel his essence enveloping her encouraging her to find him. She was forcing herself not to move she knew what would happen if she went. It had been four years and she feared what he might feel in this moment.

He could feel her she was searching. Meaning the child had seen him and alerted his mate. He was grateful in a way but at the same time he wished the kid had kept sleeping so he could just watch her sleep before he left her alone until she came to her senses. He knew her well and she him.

He also knew that if he pushed back against her magic with his youki she would come to him. He fought with himself all of but a second and pushed back. He couldn't resist himself when it came to her she had always captivated him, either with her charms or her ferocity. So he pushed and pushed until he could almost feel her body with his youki. He could tell she could feel it cause she stop pushing her magic forward and began to focus it on him, making him shiver slightly. He could tell she was frightened. His inner demon began to pace like a caged animal.

She had made up her mind she walked to the bedroom window to check on her wards. Izayoi was still asleep unawares, and inuyasha was watching her from under the blanket. Hinata smiled and placed her finger over her mouth, a silent hush to keep him silent. She turned from the window and walked into the forest slightly adjacent to her target hoping to lead him away from the house and the clearing altogether. She could almost see his white sleeves as she walked past him acting like she didn't see him.

He watch her walk to the window and make a gesture to someone in the house then walk into the forest. She walked right past him several yards to his right her back straight and she walk like the queen he knew her to be. He smirked as he began to follow her he knew what she was doing.

They walked till about an hour past sunrise several miles from the little hutch where they were staying. She stopped abruptly and raised her hands together as if to brush any dirt off of them if there was. She did not turn around, she didn't need to. Hinata could tell he was closer to her than he had been almost five years ago. He did not reach out and touch her but she could swear she could feel his hot breath on the back of her head.

When she had stopped Sesshomaru almost hadn't noticed and had taken far too many steps towards her than he had intended but he refused to retreat any. He would not show fear of his mate in any way. She needed to be put back into her place and he knew that she knew that as well. He could smell her scent sharp on his nose with how close he was to her. Hinata's unusual heat radiated off of her body almost like a wave. He revealed in the feel of her aura and her scent. Sesshomaru closed his eyes for one moment hoping to enjoy even a fraction of serenity before he would begin his talk with her.

Hinata could hear him taking slow deep breaths. She smiled as she remember how he would do this years before they were mated, even before they begin courting. Even as young children when they played together they were just as connected. She allowed him his peace for a few moments, she would let him begin the conversation. Hinata would not back down, she would stand up for her promise.

"Hinata, you are to return to the western palace at once. You belong at my side. There is no longer a lady of the west at the palace." Sesshomaru said dead of emotion only stating business. He could tell this is not what she had expected him to say. Hinata sighed and turned around to face him for the first time since she had sensed him. "You will not let me bring those who I must protect." a statement not a question. Sesshomaru frowned slightly.

"What are you talking about?" he spit out almost frustrated, before he had even finished his sentence he knew exactly what had been happening. His father had put her up to this he knew. Flashes of Hinata with the palace children how she cared for them like her own. She would not be able to resist the chance to care for one of her own and he knew it. He continued to stare into her clear blue eyes just like icicle in the winter. She was glaring at him with a strength not even his generals had managed, not that they would dare.

"The pup and his mother were given into my charge. For me to care for, to defend. I have nearly failed at that as well." she growled out giving pride to his inner demon on how inu she sounded just then. "His mother won't live past winter at my guess," she continues out of frustration. "She is hemeriging ever so slightly in her brain. The brain, in no matter what species, is a delicate thing to save. If I try to repair it to much more I could kill her myself." she was frustrated and beyond words when she finished folder her arms across her chest.

That is when he noticed her attire had changed over the years. She had taken on, what looked like to him, more of a western attire. A tunic that was tight over the arms and loose in the waste that split in two places, one on each side of her hips allowing leg movement. Under the tunic was a tight, what looked like leather, pants tucked into knee high...Boots? Sesshomaru recognized her specific battle attire off the bat. He had only run into a very few sorceress demons before and they all wore these types of clothes.

"Do they know why you wear these?" he asked looking back into her eyes. She stopped glaring and shook her head with a strong no. "hnn." was his only reply he turned to walk away, back towards his home. "You know he needs a male role model and I am not inu." she stated coldly staring into his back. His head turned to her as if listening. "Give him a chance," she stated, "he is strong for a Halfling, and very keen for his age. I have had to slow his growing though to keep him normal for his mother but it won't last long." Sesshomaru just nodded and continues away from her, and for the first time in years she felt the loss straight in her heart.

After the walk back to the little hut, she check on her nephew and his mother. Just like she thought Izayoi was still a little woozy from just the day before. Hinata reassured her that it was normal she was going to need to take it easy. With those instructions she made tea and something to eat for their little family group. Inuyasha had just finished his second helping of the deer they had caught the other day when he asked, "so who was that man from earlier."

Hinata nearly spit out her rice and stared at him. He was so bold with his words she thought as she observed him and his mother from the corner of her eye. Izayoi paled slightly and asked. "What man would that be?" Hinata sighed settling on the truth as the best answer.

"It was lord Sesshomaru. I over exerted my abilities and he felt it I assume. That is the only way he would have found us. A necessary evil. Though I believe he will leave us be." she stated blandly. Inuyasha frowned but seem content with the answer for the time being. Izayoi on the other hand sighed. "Oh dear. Are you sure he won't be bother with us being so close to the western borders. That is what you said we were."

Hinata shook her head. "He seemed cold when I spoke with him. something is bothering him." Izayoi sighed, "is he still around?"

Hinata stretched out her mind touch everything within a five mile radius, but felt nothing. "No I believe he has gone home." she got up and took the dirty dishes to the river to wash to clear her mind. She had been there no more than five minutes with Inuyasha came stumbling by with the stew pot empty and ready to wash. "Here you go auntie do you need any help?" he asked and she knew what he was doing, and she smiled.

"No little one but why don't you sit and talk awhile I know you may have questions." she stated while she finished up the cleaning. Inuyasha's first question was short and to the point. "So who was that man?" his face scrunched up with confusion.

She smiled, "he is your older brother. Though at this point he may deny it." she set down her cleaned dishes and pulled the young half demon into her lap. "Why?" he asked next. "I am not totally sure. But I do believe he is mad at the world because your father, the father you both shared, passed away." inuyasha took a moment to let that information sink in. his next question was heart breaking, "will he ever accept me? I like family." he turned his tiny face upwards to stare at her with his golden pools. "If I have anything to say about it he will." Hinata stated with a smile, hoping that would settle his mind for the time being.

They collected the dishes and placed them into the stew pot and hinata allowed inuyasha to grab one side to that he felt like he was helping. The rest of the day went as normal, meals and lessons as well as a check over of Izayoi just to make sure she would make another night.


	3. Chapter 3

She woke Izayoi an hours later after she had packed their meager belongings. After a short heated argument Izayoi agreed as long as Inuyasha was left in her charge. Hinata agreed although quite reluctantly. Just as the sun was rising a familiar two headed dragon landed in the clearing ready to transport them.

Ah UN let out a greeting snort to Hinata and Un lowered his great head to get a closer look at the youngling close by. Inuyasha giggled as a puff of air ruffled the fur on his ears. Taking a deep breath she place Izayoi and Inuyasha on the dragon and place their things in the saddle bed. "I will join you shortly I know the way but Ah Un will get you there quicker. Our lord will have set up rooms for us when we arrive." she explained to let a sense of ease waft over them she hoped. As if on que the two headed dragon took to the sky and headed to the North West and disappeared into the clouds.

Taking the silence as a good thing she began to run just to stretch her legs and let out what little steam running would afford her, although a good fight would help a lot better she thought. So she ran and ran when suddenly she felt a familiar presence behind her gaining ground and fast. Skidding to a stop and spinning around she came face to face or rather face to chest with her pressuer.

Sesshomaru had lurched her up and pinned her a tree much like he had done in their tanning as a child. This time it was more serious than just training. Grabbing a chunk of her golden hair he yanked her head to the side and placed his fangs at her neck just above her mated mark, the one he had placed there more than fifty years ago. He could feel her pulse rise and her scent spike in a most amusing way. He had not expected this reaction to his dominance so he bit down a little harder than me meant drawing a single drop of blood. When she finally surrendered and loosened her stance to just hang there he finally let go with his mouth, but still held his head against her neck breathing deeply.

She had felt his teeth and knew that he and his inner demon were trying to lay dominance down and assert themselves as her pack leader. She knew what she was supposed to do but could not help but to goad him ever so slightly, so she stiffened her posture in defiance waiting to see how far he would go. She knew that inu's asserted dominance in different way but with mated pair's dominance was asserted by reminding them of their vows. Sesshomaru had done so by placing his teeth on the sensitive place on her neck right above her mating mark, causing her insides to burn in a way that reminded her just how much she had missed him. This reminder gave her pause and she relaxed in his hold becoming limp and submissive. Oh yes she knew how to play inu. She knew it very well.

She may be full sorcerous demon but sorcerous demons were ever only female so their fathers were always different types of demons. Lucky for her, her mother had chosen an inu general to be her father, much to her father's disinterest her mother kept her a sorcerous instead of allowing the inu blood to interfere and make her half and half. Sorcerous demons could control the genes of their children while in urtero manipulating just how much of the fathers genes to show. Hinata's mother was vindictive and allowed no inu to show in her showing her father just how much of a daughter she was to her mother and not her father. Thankfully her father stilled had loved her and when her mother died took her back to the inu pack to be raised with the other pups, and that is where she had first met her lifelong friend and mate, in the dojo during training.

She may not have been born with inu instincts but she had learned and learned fast. Sesshomaru even as a child was always trying to be her better, her alpha. Although at the time she didn't understand why, not until her father explained it to her. Then she picked up quick and even goaded him into rough sparing matches to try and bring him down a peg. That only had seemed to excite him though and he would always kicked it up a notch.

Lost in thought Hinata hadn't realized that he had let go with his fangs and was just sitting there leaning against her. She blinked almost confused until she felt him with her mind and noticed just how much he was fighting with himself. Arguing deep inside his mind she could hear rumblings of his beast whining and whimpering, for what she couldn't understand for it was all in the inu language. This was another thing she would never understand because of her mother. Inu language was inherited not learned. she continued to listen and out of instinct of her own she began to coax and in a way calm this turmoil with her own magic's, hoping it would calm him enough to either release her or talk to her.

Sesshomaru could feel her pressing up against his mind brushing against his aura with hers in a way that was pleasant. He knew what she was doing and knew that she could hear his turmoil, maybe not understand it but hear it at least. He could feel his inner beast calming and even quieting taking the howling that he had begun and turned it into a deep peaceful rumble. Sesshomaru relaxed as well rubbing his nose in her neck ever so slightly, his way of letter her know that it was appreciated. Bracing himself he pushed away from her. He looked her full in the face. She stared back a blank expression but her eyes were glinting with mischief and he could see she was cooking something up as usual.

She was lost in just what she should do. Oh how badly she wanted to goad him into a fight she felt she needed one. Or there was another option although that look very far off and she wasn't like the other inu bitches and didn't rut like them either. Although she had just recently come of child bearing age for her kind she wasn't about to give into his sudden charms and knowledge of her body. Nope she was going to play hard to get just until she had decided if she was even mad at him. Her emotions were as wild as Izayoi were and she had no clue if it was the amount of time spent with the human women or other reasons. she wouldn't guess she didn't want to but first she need him to except his brother that is what his father would have wanted and she was going to force him to even if it killed her.

He eyed her suspiciously watching her mind work, oh how badly he wished he could read her mind the way she did he would give anything for that. He watch her head lift defiantly and he knew she was asserting her dominance then, not only as his mate but as a powerful demon that could possibly give him a run for his money. Then she spoke softly but with an assertiveness that scared him, "the only way that we will survive each other as mates is if you do as I have and give the pup a chance. He will give you a perspective that not many have seen. I speak from experience. I have seen him at only the age of four outsmart his human mother." she pushed with as much strength she could muster against him and moved him back. Stunned he watched her walk away picking up speed smoothly to a run. He growled following after her. He knew she was trouble, if only he would have listened to her father, general Zuturo was right she was to hard head.


End file.
